This invention generally relates to assaying devices and in particular the on-site immunoassay technology used to detect the presence of drugs in urine. On-site drug tests generally use an immunoassay method called antigen-antibody competitive binding to screen for the presence of drugs. Among the test kits used for such testing there are tests composed of a housing or container which contains a reagent test strip, an opening in which test results are displayed and a place for deposit of the sample. The sample wicks up into the reagent test strip and the results are displayed. The results are generally available within a few minutes. Often it is desirable to make a photocopy of the results, whether positive or negative, for a permanent record, since test results will change or disappear over time.
Possible problems include spilling of the sample, contamination of the sample, and contact by the test administrator or others with the sample during handling. A method is needed for a cleaner, more sanitary and easier handling of the test housing during and after the test administration, especially since specimens can be infectious. In order to photocopy the results, the test device is placed face down on the copier, so it is desirable to insure that sample will not leak onto the copier. Also a method is needed to insure a second sample from another donor is not inadvertently placed in the same test cartridge/cassette.
The housing or cartridge/cassette of the present invention will have one or two openings or xe2x80x9cwindowsxe2x80x9d in which the test results are displayed and one or two wells or openings in the top of the cartridge/cassette for deposit of the sample. The sample is placed in the well/opening by use of a pipette. The results will be displayed in the window. The cartridge/cassette and the cap or cover of the present invention will prevent the sample used in the test from spilling out, will prevent contamination of the sample, and will permit cleaner, more sanitary and easier handling of the cartridge/cassette during and after the wicking test process. The cap/cover when placed on the cartridge/cassette will provide a fluid tight relationship. The cartridge/cassette with the cap/cover provide a compact, easy to handle unit. The cap/cover if placed on the cartridge/cassette as soon as the sample begins wicking will prevent inadvertent commingling or intermixing of another sample.
It is the principal object of this invention to provide a convenient, compact, easily managed device for the containment of the sample.
It is also a further objective to provide a means to protect the sample from contamination once placed into the test well/opening.
It is a further objective to provide a means to protect the test administrator from undesirable contact with the sample while handling the test cartridge during the test administration.
It is a further objective to provide a means to protect the test administrator or others from undesirable contact with the sample during subsequent handling of the test cartridge.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a means of insuring that while photocopying the test results displayed in the test cartridge/cassette the sample will not leak from the well/opening onto the copier.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a means to prevent the test administrator from inadvertently commingling or intermixing a second sample from another donor.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specifications and drawings.